Princess of the Depths
by PippElulu
Summary: Gray is the Prince of the Ice Kingdom. Juvia is of the extinct water kingdom. He doesn't know of her existence. She watches from afar. He walks the ice of the land. She swims through the freezing depths of the ocean. Add a thought-to-be break in, a cliche meeting, and a fire prince with a forced marriage to a celestial princess and what do you get? The most kickass love story ever!


**Lucy: God, didn't you just post a story?  
Me: (Holding my teddy bear, Chicca) Yeah, and I'm working on the second chapter of it ^_^ But I wanted to make a Gruvia story ^_^  
Juvia: THANK YOU!  
Gray: WHAT!?  
Lucy: Yeah…That's weird  
Juvia: Juvia think it's an amazing idea, love rival.  
Me: Yeah me too ^_^  
Gray: Nuh uh, no way!  
Me: NO COPYING MYSTIC CAT PRINCESS!  
Chicca: (Jumps up and starts chasing Gray around with a scythe)  
Me: Onto the story ^_^  
Lucy: (Backs away from me)**

* * *

On the planes of an ice cold land, three figures stood, walking through the harsh blizzard. They were pelted and frozen, but they didn't even flinch. They continued to smile and laugh with each other, playful auras emitting from them. What was really amazing however was the fact that these figures were hardly wearing any clothes. The woman in the middle was wearing a black bikini and the two boys at her sides were wearing nothing but boxers.

The woman looked to be around twenty-three whilst the boys at her side looked a mere seven and eight. These three people continued walking through the blizzard like it was nothing, and as they walked on, a large castle came into view. The castle was made entirely of ice. The three quickened their pace and were soon sprinting, happy smiles on their face at the thought of arriving home after the chilly walk.

The guards at the door dropped to their knees and bowed as the people passed them and they in turn nodded at them as a sign for them to stand and continue with their job. Not one to disobey royalty, the guards stood and continued, well, guarding.

The three walked on, presumably towards the throne room. Whilst they were walking, multiple servants and maids ran up to them and began dressing them as they walked. They paid no mind to them, they were used to it. After the servants and maids finished their work, they bowed their heads and backed away. The woman smiled at them, as did the two boys at her sides.

The woman was dressed in an extravagant ice blue gown that reached the floor easily. The gown was sleeveless and had a sky blue ribbon tied around the waist into a bow at the side. The front of the dress stopped at her knees while the back fell to the ground. Under the dress was a sky blue bell-sleeved shirt where only the bell-sleeves could be seen due to the dress. A silver tiara rested upon her head and three-inch heels white sandal-heels were placed on her feet.

Both boys were only dressed only in ankle-length trousers and sneakers, black for the boy with raven hair and white for the boy with silver hair.

The woman who sat upon the throne, was Ul Fullbuster, Queen of the Ice. She was a pretty woman with deep indigo hair and gentle, deep blue eyes. She was a very playful and funny woman, always playing jokes and playfully scolding her children. She was slightly cheeky as well, but when it came down to serious matters, she was the most reliable and knowledgeable person around.

The eight year old boy was named Lyon Fullbuster, Prince of Ice and first son of Ul Fullbuster. He was a handsome young man with silver hair and deep blue eyes, of which he inherited from his mother. Lyon was slightly full of himself, but, like his mother, was quite playful but slightly more on the serious side than her. He loved making fun of his little brother and usually got into a lot of fights with him. Nonetheless he still loved him. His sister was a different story…

The seven year old boy was Gray Fullbuster, Prince of Ice and second son of Ul Fullbuster. He was quite a cheeky, funny and playful boy, heck, he was nearly a male version of his mother, yet he was like ice, calm and ready to break someone's bone if they picked a fight with him, which happened a lot with his older brother Lyon. You have no idea how many broken walls and smashed priceless artefacts are around the palace from the fights those two have.

"Well, did you feel the chill from our walk boys?" Ul asked, a smirk on her pretty face. "I think I'm immune to it now… We've had so many walks…" Lyon muttered. Gray shrugged, "I think I turned into a human Popsicle a long time ago, I don't feel nothing…" he said cheerfully, rolling his shoulder.

Footsteps interrupted their… hilariously in-ordinary conversation. "Okaa-sama! Otouto-chan's!" Gray and Lyon twitched at being called that, which obviously, they didn't like being called.

"Ultear! Hello! How did speaking with the fire kingdom go?"Ul asked, smiling at the ten year old girl who was at the bottom of the staircase. Ultear rolled her eyes and walked over, "It was horrible, the heat was unbearable, Okaa-sama!"

This was Ultear Fullbuster, Princess of Ice, first child and only daughter to Ul Fullbuster. She shared many of her mother's traits, such as her deep indigo hair and cool deep blue eyes. Ultear is very cold to people she just met but is slightly crazy after she gets to know them, or in her words, "If I can't be weird around you we can't be friends…" She was ten years old.

Ultear shook her head, "I couldn't even see under the floor!" Gray and Lyon stared at her, "Yeah, sure, Ultear," Lyon snorted disbelievingly. "It's true," Ul said. Gray and Lyon stared at the other woman this time in disbelief, "Honestly!?"

Ul nodded, "They're castle is technically a volcano in the shape of a, well, castle. It even has lava falling from it like waterfalls like they did in the extinct water kingdom." Ul murmured, going into thought.

Gray looked down, not in guilt or anger or disbelief or regret or anything. Just so he could look into the ocean. See, the ice palace that the royal family lived in, and all the land outside of it, was transparent. Completely see-through, allowing everyone and anyone to look through it to see the creatures of the deep that lived in such cold water. Gray looked up as Ul sighed and muttered something under her breath about wishing the water kingdom was alive so their heir could marry one of her sons or her daughter or something along those lines.

"Well, back up your rooms boys… and girl," she quickly added after seeing the look Ultear was giving her. Gray and Lyon bowed to their mother while Ultear gave a quick curtsey and they made their way up the set of stairs opposite of which Ultear had come down, mainly because the side she came down from was the east wing, as in the girl's only wing.

Lyon and Gray pushed and shoved each other, verbally throwing insults at each other and glaring at each other with such disdain but yet brotherly love. "See you, sky head," Gray farewelled his brother walking right to his room. "See ya, 'Popsicle' boy," Was Lyon's answering farewell before he realized something, "AND MY HAIR IS SILVER NOT BLUE!"

A snort was his reply, along with a nonchalant "Yeah, yeah, whatevs bro."

It wasn't long after that that the castle was filled with content breathing and slight snores.

It was too bad for Gray though, for if he had watched the depths a little longer or looked down into the ocean before he got into bed, he would've seen a little girl, no older than 6 ½ watching him with curiosity in her eyes as she swum after him through the freezing depths of the ice kingdom.

* * *

**Me: So how was that for a prologue?  
Gray: (Stops running from Chicca) I'm a prince? And I'm Lyon's and Ultear's little brother? What t-  
Me: Chicca ^_^  
Chicca: (Holds up a gun while smiling and keeps chasing Gray)  
Gray: (Screams like a little girl and starts running again)  
Lucy: Fire Kingdom? So that means Natsu's in this too?  
Me: Hai ^_^ All couples I believe in will be in this story ^_^ Mainly Gruvia though ^_^  
Juvia: JUVIA WAS WATCHING GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WAS WATCHING GRAY SLEEP!  
Lucy: That's….Kinda creepy….  
Me: Chicca ^_^  
Chicca: (Starts chasing Lucy and Gray with a nuclear bomb)  
Lucy & Gray: (scream like little girls and run)  
Me: Until next time ^_^ Bye ^_^**


End file.
